Karin-chan's Mysterious Ring
Karin-chan Mysterious Ring is the first episode of Kamichama Karin. The episode begin with Kamichama Karin Chu plot as Karin send back to her past, where she finds out she's a Goddess. This episode was directed by Takashi Anno and aired on April 6, 2007 on TV Tokyo. Plot Summary Karin and Suzune are searching for Seed of Chaos at a park when Rika attacks Karin and The . Karin transform to Aphrodite and use the Chronos Clock (which has the power to time-travel)., only to gets the Seed of Chaos implanted into it and brings her to the first time she met Kazune at Shii-chan's grave. After that, the events follow the storyline of the manga. appearance]] Karin is visiting the grave of her recently deceased cat, Shii-chan. She's very dissapointed 'cause Shii-chan always cheer her whenever her Auntie gets mad of her when she gets bad grades. Suddenly,a boy who looks like a prince comes and calls her a idiot for visiting a grave for her cat. She punches him and runs away. A few days later she accidently hits a girl near her. She revealed to be Himeka Kujyou. She teach her how to become "cute" and change her hairdo to pigtails. Later, she finds out that Himeka is Kazune Kujyou's cousin. She gets mad at him again when she remembers that he's the one who called her an Idiot. So, she tries to punch him again but Kazune avoid that. He sees her ring on her hand and tries to touch it. Karin says it's a memento of her mom and she'll never let him to touch it. Suddenly a mysterious purple glow comes out of her ring, and thinking he broke her ring she throws her purse at him. Karin runs away, and feel she has become faster. The next day at school Karin is amazing, she scores a 100 on her test, she plays the piano with her feet, and when she doesn't want to do a marathon in gym yet - it's a perfectly sunny day - a big storm comes and cancels the gym. When she goes home she thinks about Shii-chan and what she would say to it. She starting to missed her and becomes melancholy again, thinks she's all alone. She corrects herself by remembering Himeka-chan. Surprisingly, Himeka comes into Karin's house and gives her purse back since Karin threw it at Kazune yesterday. Karin asks if she wanted to see her accesories but Himeka has to go back home in another city, which makes Karin think she's alone again. But she still support Himeka by set her off. Karin says bye to Kazune and Himeka. He warns her about "He" who might come. He told her to tell him if something happens. Karin gets angry about Kazune's statement that Karin's alone and ends up throw away her umbrella. Kazune cover Karin with his jacket and say sorry. He said He glad to met her, even just for a short period of time. After Kazune and Himeka leaving, Karin visit's Shii-chan's grave again and meets a man who says he can ressurrect her cat if Karin gave him her ring. Characters * Karin Hanazono * Kazune Kujyou * Himeka Kujyou * Michiru Nishikiori * Jin Kuga * Kirio Karasuma Soundtrack 'Opening Theme' "Ankoku Tengoku" (暗黒天国 Darkness Heaven?) by Ali Project 'Ending Theme' "Anemone" (アネモネ?) by Mai Nakahara Trivia *In the opening Karin was fighting the seed of chaos with Michiru, Jin, and Kazune in the future which happens in the sequel Kamichama Karin Chu. Category:3 Honored Gods Category:Kamichama Karin Episodes